


Feliz 2020

by SeOrganizaEsteves



Category: Bom Sucesso (TV), gabicente, gabriela e Vicente
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeOrganizaEsteves/pseuds/SeOrganizaEsteves
Summary: Ele estava preparado para mais uma festa entediante de ano novo na Mansão dos Prado Monteiro, porém ele não estava preparado para a ver ali depois de tudo o que aconteceu.





	Feliz 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, gente!  
Tudo bem com vocês?  
Essa é a primeira vez que eu estou escrevendo algo sobre uma novela, eu usualmente não assisto novela, mas Gabicente me pegou de jeito.  
Espero que vocês tenham tido um ótimo fim de semana.

Seus olhos pararam nela a poucos metros dele, ela estava sentada na beirada da piscina com seus pés dentro da água. Gabriela estava linda e ela não havia feito nenhum esforço para estar assim. Ao seu lado estavam seus amigos, mesmo que ele não entendesse o que eles estavam fazendo ali já que a única razão de eles estarem ali era por causa de sua ligação com Paloma por serem amigos de Gabriela.  
Ele não conseguia evitar olha-la. Ele realmente estava esperando mais uma festa chata naquela mansão como todo ano. Sua mãe o havia obrigado a vir, pois ela estava cansada de o ver tão para baixo trancado em seu quarto, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Ele não tinha vontade de fazer nada além de olhar para as fotos de sua ex-namorada em seu celular.  
Assim que seus olhos pararam nela quando ele entrou naquela mansão ele se sentiu desorientado. Seu coração havia pulado uma batida e uma dor se instalou em seu peito, pois ele sentia falta de sua voz, de seu cheiro, de seu toque, de seus lábios, de sua personalidade. Gabriela o havia visitado em seu sonho na noite anterior, não que isso fosse novidade já que ela sempre estava desde o momento que seus olhos pararam nela naquele primeiro dia de Ramon como técnico, vê-la ali tão perto, mas a milhões de quilômetros de si não o estava ajudando em nada com aquela fome que ele estava dela.  
Já haviam se passado quase três semanas desde a última vez que ele a havia visto e não estava ficando nem um pouco fácil ao contrário do que sua mãe o dissera.  
“Esta casa já foi mais bem frequentada!”  
Ele ouviu a mãe murmurar ao seu lado. O que o fez desviar a atenção do grupo de amigos na piscina e se voltar para ela.  
-Meu amor, você não quer algo para comer? Um refrigerante, uma água?  
-Não mãe, valeu! Eu estou bem.  
Ele viu o sorriso triste dela, pois ela sabia que ver Gabriela o estava afetando.  
-Se você quiser eu chamo o motorista para te levar para casa.  
-Bom, já estou aqui como você queria, não é?  
-Eu não sabia que aqueles suburbanos estariam aqui. Se eu soubesse que essa gentinha estaria aqui eu não teria nem vindo. Eu não sei como que o Alberto...  
-Mãe!  
Disse ele repreendendo-a o que a fez se calar e suspirar para manter para si todas as ofensas que já estavam na ponta de sua língua.  
-Vem ficar com a mãe. Vamos lá falar com a Nana ou ver aonde está seu pai.  
-Não, obrigado! Não estou a fim.  
-Vicente, você não pode ficar assim isolado. Eu te amo meu filho e me preocupo muito com você, mas a Gabriela...  
-Se você for a ofender é melhor parar por aqui.  
-Olhe para você! Você está péssimo enquanto ela está bem, até está se divertindo com os amigos suburbanos dela.  
Seus olhos pararam na morena que estava sendo abraçada por Michelly.  
-Mãe, por favor!  
Ele ouviu seu suspiro irritado.  
-Ok, fica aí sozinho se você quer tanto isso. Só não permita que aquela garota estrague sua noite. É ano novo, Vicente! É momento de novos recomeços, de deixar tudo de ruim para trás e eu sei que você vai fazer a coisa certa.”  
Ele sentiu seus lábios contra a sua bochecha e então a viu se afastar. Seus olhos voltaram para a piscina e nesse momento ele viu Michelly o encarando e então Gabriela se voltou em sua direção o que o fez desviar o olhar.  
Seus olhos param na loira que entrou na sala, ela parecia procurar algo e então seus olhos pararam nele.  
-Oh, oi Vicente!  
Disse ela séria.  
-Oi – ele iria dizer sogrinha por habito, mas se conteve – Paloma!  
-Você viu o Peter? O meu menorzinho.  
-Não, faz um tempo que o vi com a Sofia indo para os quartos.  
Seus olhos pararam novamente na morena na piscina.  
-Obrigada mesmo assim!  
Seu olhar voltou para a loira que continuava parada no lugar.  
“Me parte o coração ver vocês assim.”  
Disse ela em dúvida se deveria dizer algo.  
-Assim como?”  
-Vocês estão tão para baixo. A Gabriela até desistiu de jogar depois de tudo o que houve. Eu não te culpo por estar chateado, a Gabriela fez algo idiota, ela foi imprudente e não pensou nas consequências de seus atos, mas isso será bom para que ela aprenda a tomar mais cuidado com as coisas que ela faz.  
-Ela parou de jogar? Mas ela ama basquete tanto quanto eu.  
Disse ele preocupado, pois ele não conseguia evitar se importar com ela.  
-Sim, depois daquele dia ela resolveu nunca mais jogar.  
Vicente procurou por algum traço de mentira no rosto de Paloma, mas só encontrou preocupação. Seus olhos então pararam na morena que continuava na piscina acompanhada dos amigos. Ele nunca havia parado para pensar em como ela estava se sentindo e talvez isso fosse por causa da raiva.  
\- Olha, Vicente, eu sei que não devo me meter na vida de você, mas mesmo com toda a confusão que houve eu sinto falta da minha filha sorrindo pela casa. Você precisava ver como ela enchia a boca para dizer meu namorado com os olhinhos brilhando de orgulho de poder te chamar assim, e agora ela vive enfurnada naquele quarto triste o dia inteiro. Que mãe gosta de ver o filho triste? Nenhuma. Você fazia tão bem para a minha Gabriela. É uma pena que as coisas não funcionaram entre vocês, e eu sei que vai demorar um tempo para essa dor se cicatrizar. Eu sei que jogar fora é o seu sonho, e eu espero que um dia você consiga a perdoar por isso.  
Eles se olharam em silencio por alguns segundos antes de ela deixar a sala. Vicente suspirou e viu seu celular. Faltavam apenas quinze minutos para a meia noite e as conversas estavam mais animadas. Se você perguntasse a ele como ele havia imaginado sua virada de ano ele diria que nos braços dela, com seus dedos entre seus cabelos e seus lábios viciantes contra a boca dele. Aparentemente naquela noite seria ele sozinho e ela com duas das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida.  
Seus pés o guiaram para a direção da piscina aonde um garçom servia as bebidas e ele se viu pedindo algo com álcool para fazer aquela noite passar mais rápido. Ele ouviu as risadas na piscina e ele viu que Patrick estava ainda mais próximo de Gabriela. Ele estava tentando trabalhar com isso, mas ele não conseguia não sentir ciúmes de Patrick. Ele sempre soube que ele tinha uma queda pela amiga e ele nunca havia se esforçado em esconder isso.  
-Vicente! - Seus olhos pararam em seu pai que se aproximava – O que é isso?  
Disse ele tomando o copo de sua mão e sentindo o cheiro do conteúdo.  
\- Você não deveria estar bebendo isso! O álcool não deve ser usado como uma saída.  
Disse seu pai mantendo o copo para si.  
\- Eu estou cansado!  
\- Você tem passado a festa inteira olhando para a Gabriela.  
\- Não estou olhando para a Gabriela.  
Ele negou e viu Machado semicerrar os olhos e balançar a cabeça negativamente mostrando que não havia acreditado em suas palavras.  
-O que falamos sobre mentiras?  
Vicente suspirou não dizendo nada.  
\- Vicente, quantas vezes a Gabriela te perdoou pelas idiotices que você fez?  
\- Várias.  
E ela não deveria ter o feito na maior parte das vezes, pois ele é um idiota.  
\- Então porque você não faz o mesmo por ela? O que você está ganhando com isso? Você está tão infeliz, nada te anima, e ela estava fazendo tão bem para você, meu filho. De uma chance a ela, comece um novo capitulo com ela nessa virada de ano. Seja feliz, Vicente! Que pai não quer ver o seu filho feliz?  
Vicente sentiu os tapinhas de seu pai em seu ombro e então viu o grupo de amigos agora afastados da piscina.  
-Está quase na hora.  
Ele ouviu as vozes ao fundo enquanto as pessoas começavam a se dirigir a piscina para assistir à queima de fogos. Seus olhos encontraram com os de Michelly que o encarava como se ela o quisesse dizer algo.  
Então os olhos dela estavam sobre ele quando o famoso um minuto para a meia noite chegou. Ele não devia, mas sentiu seus pés o levando para ela. Tudo parecia confuso em sua volta a única coisa que ele conseguia ver era ela ali, toda linda em seu vestido branco e seu cabelo ondulado agora até seu pescoço a dando uma imagem ainda mais nova. Ele viu seu corpo se voltar em sua direção e então as vozes ao lado começaram a contagem regressiva. Ele a viu morder seu lábio inferior quando um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios e ele sentiu um sorriso surgir em seu rosto também.  
A única coisa que ele queria era a puxar para seus braços e a beijar tão intensamente que eles ficariam sem folego e ele sentira aquela sensação de vulnerabilidade quando suas pernas ficam fracas e seu coração se acelera feliz.  
Ele ouviu os cinco segundos e assim que ele estava a cinco passos dela, ele viu alguém tomar a frente e então os fogos explodiam no céu noturno.  
Ele estava sem reação, seus olhos pareciam não acreditar no que estava acontecendo diante dele. Vicente sentiu sua mão se fechar em um punho enquanto via o casal aos beijos em sua frente. Seus olhos pararam em Michelly que parecia tão surpresa quanto ele quando seus olhos foram de encontro a ele.  
Raiva. Raiva era tudo o que ele sentia quando Vicente se virou e foi pelo Jardim dos Prado Monteiro. Como ele pode ser tão idiota em pensar que ela realmente gostava dele? Vicente sentiu suas lágrimas percorrerem seu rosto. Ele estava se sentindo miserável por todos esses dias enquanto ela estava com Patrick, feliz.  
Ele chutou o chão e abafou um grito que queria deixar seus lábios. Como ela pode? Como ela pode brincar com ele assim?

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por passar aqui.  
Tenha uma ótima semana.


End file.
